Bitter sweet love
by TheBlackSheep24
Summary: When Chloe messes up big time how will she make it up?


**I tried something a little different with this one guys, I hope you all like it.-M**

**Bitter Sweet Love**

_"It was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened!" Chloe yelled at Beca in an abandoned hallway._

_"Which time Chloe? Because people don't normally keep coming back to a mistake! People don't call that mistake in the middle of the night crying because their boyfriend is a dick and need to be comforted. People spoon mistakes in the middle of the night. People don't tell mistakes that they…" Beca's voice cracked "That they love them!" _

_Beca could feel herself breaking down, but she didn't want to lose it in front of Chloe, not this time. She took one last look at Chloe before running out of the apartment building and into the night_.

Xxx

Aubrey was just settling down to watch a new episode of True Blood when she heard a knock on her apartment door. She walked over and looked through the peep hole. She opened the door immediately when she saw a very distraught Chloe.

"Chloe, what happened? And where's your key?" Aubrey asked gently as she brought the other girl inside.

Chloe sniffed opened her mouth to talk but just sobbed harder. It was ten minutes of hard crying before she finally calmed down enough to talk to Aubrey.

"I forgot the key at her dorm when I ran out." She said barely above a whisper.  
Aubrey was rubbing comforting motions on the redhead's back. "Why did you run out?"

"Because I got scared. You should of seen the way she was looking at me Aubrey."

"Looking at you like what?" Aubrey said as she kissed the other girl on top of her head.

"Like I was the only thing in the world, she looked at me with…with pure love."

"Sounds horrible." Aubrey mocked lightly.

"Shut up Aubrey, this is a big deal. I fucked up, I fucked up bad."

Aubrey nodded. "Im sorry, so what else happened?"

"I told her it was a mistake." Chloe said into the other girls shoulder.

"Chloe, you can't do this. Is this because of your parents? "

"Yes it is Aubrey. Because every time I fully trust someone, everyone I love leaves." Chloe said feeling a tear fall from her eye.

Aubrey ran her thumb across her cheek to collect it. "Your parents didn't leave you on purpose babe and you know that. And I have never left you, I know it's scary but you need to take a chance on this one. I have a feeling this one's special."  
Chloe sat up and kissed Aubrey on the cheek.

"Okay, Bree. I'll try my best."

Xxx

The next day Beca was working on a mix when she heard someone at her door. She opened it and saw Aubrey.

"Hey Bree, what cha doing here?" Beca asked. Aubrey and Beca, much to everyone's surprise, actually became really great friends once they got over each other's stubbornness.

Aubrey smiled and held out her hand, which had a letter in it. "I'm supposed to give you this."

Beca smirked. "A love letter Posen? I admit it we would look good together.."

Beca was shoved lightly by the blonde. "Shut up Mitchell and read the damn letter," laughed at the blonde.

Beca laughed "Okay, okay I will. Thanks." Beca said taking the letter.

Aubrey nodded and turned on her heel. "See ya later Becs!"

Beca closed the door and ripped open the letter. She immediately recognized Chloe's handwriting.

_Hey Beca,_

_I know I messed up, but please read this anyway._

_The floors cracked that night as I walked back into your room._

_The blinds were shut; it must have been half noon_

_You were lying so peacefully, I figured it would be rude to wake you_

_But when you turned and looked at me_

_With that glossy look you get when you're sleepy_

_I knew, in that moment I knew_

_It would always be you_

_I told you one night_

_When we were both sleep deprived_

_I told you when I was with you that I never felt so alive_

_I told you I loved you a thousand times before my lips every did_

_My heart said it everytime I saw you_

_My arms told you everytime I held you_

_My lips told you every time I kissed you_

_I've never felt this way before and that's what scares me_

_The fear of losing you_

_Losing you would kill me_

_That's why I ran_

_I thought it would be easier if I left than you to leave me_

_Less painful_

_Well it wasn't _

_Last night I felt as if my chest was breaking in two_

_If my heart was crying out for you_

_So please if you can forgive me or think about forgiving me_

_Please meet me in the courtyard at twilight_

_I'll be waiting_

_Love, Chloe_


End file.
